takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirius
Sirius is the seventh unit in the Sentinel series, pilot of the Orion, and primary protagonist for the majority of the Takiraah story. Biography First Terran Empire Sirius was created on Earth on December 19th, 2374 CE, as the seventh unit in the top-secret Sentinel project in the First Terran Empire. He was stationed to Earth alongside Sentinel 5, Cassiopeia, and Sentinel 8, Rigel. The three spent four years experiencing life on Earth, until they were to be placed in stasis in planetary orbit for an unknown length of time. Though all Sentinel units were meant to be re-activated at some point, Sirius and Rigel were the only two not re-activated to defend the Terran Empire during the Tak Revolt in 3030 CE, and would not be activated until thousands of years into the future. Takiraah Arrival Thousands of years after the Tak revolted and the Terrans were brought to near-extinction, Sirius and Rigel were given a signal to come to humanity's new homeworld of Takiraah by Fomalhaut in 2067. Though the two managed to make it to the planet, only Sirius' pod was able to successfully land on the planet's surface. Sirius landed in southern Doseth, and was shortly found by Firohk Cira. Curious as to what he was and where he came from, Firohk provided Sirius with information and shelter, and the two eventually became good friends. Rufiik & The T'Nuan Order Firohk and Sirius were eventually contacted by T'Nuuk and Exnymo, and requested their help in getting ready for Rufiik's arrival on Takiraah. After Rufiik's defeat, Sirius refrained from appearing often in public, as he was afraid of arousing suspicion as to how such an advanced machine was able to exist. Sirius and Firohk were recruited into the T'Nuan Order, quickly rising through it's ranks, with Sirius spent most of his time performing operations for the Order. Sirius and Firohk remained best friends until Firohk's death in 2134 AF, but Sirius continued to serve as part of the Order even after Firohk's death. Later on in the year, Silthis gave Sirius the Orion, a small scouting spacecraft, to allow Sirius space travel so he could keep watch on the Voustrukans, who were beginning to establish colonies in local star systems. Sirius also later came to watch the Dosethin when they started their colonisations in the early 2100s. The Ardioak WarCategory:CharactersCategory:Sentinels Main article: Aridoak War In 2148AF, growing tensions between the Dosethin and Voustrukans eventually escalated to their first interstellar war, with the Voustrukan fleet shortly arriving in Takiraah orbit. Sirius, alongside many other Order members, were called in to try and neutralise any threats to civilians on the planet's surface. Collaborating with the Dosethin, they were able to locate an experimental superweapon on-board the Voustrukan flagship, the Vega. Sirius was told to disarm this weapon, as the Orion was the only known ship capable of reaching the Vega undetected. Upon arrival on the ship, Sirius was surprised to find Rigel on-board, though he was under the control of Fomalhaut. Rigel attacked Sirius and briefly subjected him to Fomalhaut's control, during which time Sirius was forced to launch the weapon towards Takiraah, after which Sirius managed to recover and attempted to engage Rigel once again. His attempts were in vain as Rigel managed to overpower him and throw him off the ship. Sirius managed to recover and get back in the Orion before reaching the blast, and managed to dock with a Dosethin ship as the Voustrukan fleet left. Sirius was judged as responsible for launching the weapon, and was exiled from Dosethin space as a result. Age of Lament After being exiled from Dosethin space, Sirius maintained a low profile in Voustrukan space for most of the Age of Lament, and very few people saw him at all during this time. Sirius established numerous hideouts in various systems, from which he kept track of many different activities around all parts of the populated galaxy. He conducted numerous covert operations in a manner similar to what the T'Nuan Order had done previously, though without the support he was used to. Sirius also had several encounters with Rigel during this time, each time resulting in a short battle between the two, often ending with one of the two escaping from the other before significant damage can be done. In 2281, Sirius encountered Pollux, Sentinel 9, and was surprised to find him still in an operable condition, though inactive. As he got closer, Pollux re-activated, and was taken control of by Fomalhaut almost instantaneously. The two were forced into conflict, which ultimately ended with Sirius having to destroy Pollux. Technical Overview Despite his age, Sirius is very advanced from a technical point of view. Like the rest of the Sentinels, Sirius was engineered for combat and endurance, though as Sirius is a Light-type, his design is focussed more around stealth and agility rather than strength. To assist with this, Sirius' entire body is coated with a Mutli-spectral Light Distortion (MsLD) lattice, which enables him to be rendered invisible in both the visible spectrum and some parts of the infrared and ultraviolet parts of the spectrum. Head Sirius' head contains his AI module, optical sensors, speakers and audio receptors, all encased in a Volite-alloy shell to protect them from damage, and the nature of the alloy allows the shell to regenerate if damaged. A glass display on the front of the head contains a holographic display which display Sirius' 'eyes'. The optical sensors are capable of picking up electromagnetic wave frequencies between 20nm and 1200nm, allowing full visualisation of the visual spectrum as well as parts of ultraviolet and infrared. Audio receptors located throughout the head are capable of picking up sonic vibrations between 10Hz and 25,000 Hz, giving him a slightly broader hearing range than most humans. Torso The torso area is one of the most hardware-packed areas of Sirius' body, housing many key features including the Takitrium core, shield generator, ventilation systems and EMFN. The exterior shell is comprised of a Volite alloy, like the head. A shield generator using a quad-point system takes up parts of the back, which produces the energy class-L shields that surround Sirius, capable of deflecting most small arms fire, but struggles to defend against larger calibre weaponry, explosives, and energy weapon fire. The Electro-magnetic Field Nullifier unit (EMFN) is also housed on the back of the torso, which allows Sirius to push against a planet's magnetic field and glide with assistance from the thrusters on other parts of his body. The magnets within the EFMN need to be maintained at a low temperature, and can begin to fail on planets with weak magnetic fields or under high temperature environments. A Takitrium core at the centre of the chest acts as the energy source, which allows for a 40,000 year lifetime without a core replacement. The core requires a chance to recover after extended usage or it becomes inefficient, so Sirius must 'sleep' periodically to maintain maximum power efficiency. Arms Sirius' upper arms, unlike much of his body, lack an exterior armour shell and show the titanium alloy structure within. The forearms retain the Volite shell, with titanium hands at the end. His fingertips are padded with special microfibres that give him a fine sense of touch. Small thrusters are also placed underneath his hands, which provide better control over movement when in the air or low-gravity environments. They can also be used as weapons by producing a large amount of focussed heat. His left arm is able to reconfigure itself into a M98-S43a Arc Bolt Launcher, which is capable of firing focussed bolts of superheated and electrified matter towards a target. The intensity of these bolts can be modified at will, with low intensities capable of stunning a human or disabling electrical equipment, while higher intensities can be lethal to humans. It can also be used as a welding tool, where it produces a continuous stream of charged particles to weld and repair equipment. Legs Sirius' upper legs, like his arms, lack the volite exterior, though have small plates of it on the sides. The lower legs are much more well-defended, with thick volite plating surrounding them. Sirius' feet are plated with magnetic material along the bottom, allowing him to walk on magnetic surfaces in low-gravity situations. The back of Sirius' legs also house stronger versions of the thrusters found in his arms, and are used to provide propulsion when in flight. Like the arm thrusters, they can also be used as short-range flame weapons by focussing their power into a small area.